The use of chlorine dioxide in the treatment of waste water for disinfection is well known and is known to have advantages over the use of chlorine. Relatively small quantities of chlorine dioxide are required in such use, typically 500 to 2000 lbs/day in a municipal sewage treatment plant of a medium-sized community.